The present invention relates to a support construction for stabilizing an elongated carriage-driving screw against whipping while permitting the carriage to pass the area at which the screw is supported.
By way of background, there are machines in which a carriage has to move considerable lengths along a bed, such as in the bending machines shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,798,956 and 3,885,410. In the past the carriage was driven by arrangements other than a feed screw. This was because an elongated feed screw was subject to a whipping action which could cause wear on the bearings connected to the carriage and also set up objectionable vibrations. However, a screw for driving a carriage has the advantage that the position of the carriage can be very closely controlled.